1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to aircraft and, in particular, to structural joints in an aircraft. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for providing a smooth physical and electrical surface over a joint on an aircraft.
2. Background
It is desirable for the surface or moldline of an aircraft to be smooth and electrically sealed to prevent electromagnetic interference (EMI) with internal electrical systems. A smooth surface helps reduce drag on an aircraft. Joints, at which parts of an aircraft meet, may have gaps. These gaps may cause an increase in drag. These gaps may also allow ambient electromagnetic energy to the aircraft to penetrate the aircraft skin and interfere with aircraft electronics. These gaps may be reduced through the use of fairings. A fairing is a structure that produces a smooth surface. Fairings are typically used at joints to cover gaps and provide a physically smooth surface and an electromagnetic interference seal at the joint.
Currently, fairings may be formed over on a joint by applying a rubber compound and an electrically conductive paint over a physical joint on the aircraft. It is desirable that a material for these rubber compounds and conductive paints may be capable of withstanding the strain that may be applied to these compounds in the joint during flight at low temperatures and/or other flight conditions.
With current materials, fairings for joints may have to be removed and/or repaired on some regular basis. Also, until a fairing can be repaired and/or replaced, the drag that may be caused may reduce the performance of the aircraft. This reduction in performance also may result in an increase in fuel usage causing the expense of operating the aircraft to increase. Having to remove and/or repair fairings also may take the aircraft out of service for some period of time with a corresponding increase in maintenance costs.
Accordingly, a need is present for a method and apparatus that takes into account some of the issues described above, as well as possible other issues.